Ze Long Road
by angel the angelic demon
Summary: Danny, failing to collect the ghost needed to turn the earth intangible, comes up with Plan B. And boy is it a doozy. Read and enjoy. Danny/harem massive crossovers. Please Read and Review.
1. Someone's got to do it

Dialogue

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Power words**

_**Scene Change**_

Line break = !#$%^&*()_+

Flashback

**A.N. (READ IF AT ALL POSSIBLE)**

Ok. This is my second fic. I had in the brain for a while now, it will be Super Danny mixed with as much things as I can pack in there. I'm talking DC universe here with elements of marvel. (Mainly Spiderman, Dr. Strange, hack and slash omnibus, and daredevil, Naruto and Ben 10 also.) The pairing is Danny x Multiple of 5 women minimum. If you have an idea for a pairing, tell me the name, power if any, how they would click, and the comic/TV show she is from. I will state this now so there is no confusion. **I DO NOT DO YAOI/GAY/BOY LOVE/HOMOSEXUAL EVER!**

I** MAY **do lesbian, but only because that's how most harems work. That's all I got for now, I rarely do these authors notes, so when I do, know it is about something important and not me bitching at you for no reason. Clones don't count as incest, so Dani can be in pairing too.

My friend once made a joke on me. We were in art class and he tagged me with red spray paint, and said," You might be a redneck if you don't own Danny Phantom." I looked at him, felt my neck, and said, "By Scott, I think you're on to something!"

The Long Road

Chapter 1: Someone's got to do it.

Danny had just gotten his powers back after being ecto-blasted in the ghost zone, and he felt better than ever, but he knew. He knew it wouldn't be enough to save the planet from what the news people made Lance Thunder call 'The Disasteroid'. The ghost he had captured to turn the earth intangible had escaped and were unwilling to help him. The earth was doomed. As he realized this, he started to go over these last few years as Danny Phantom. The ghost king, Dani- with an 'I' he remarked in his mind with a chuckle, and he wonders why his mind drift to these memories, some of his greatest accomplishments. Maybe to make-up for this ultimate failure, or maybe… just maybe… he laughs. A crazy, hysterical laugh that echoes through the clearing in the barren ground he floats over. He had a plan, and this time, he wouldn't fail. No, he wouldn't fail.

He flies, faster than he ever has before to his home. Time is of the essence. He phases through the floor of his living room into his parents lab and, turning back human, starts to grab a few things. A new invention of his fathers, the ecto-specks, which was basically a black-ops night vision scope with the added bonus of picking up the residue trail of any ghost for tracking purposes, and besides that, they just plain look cool, like terminator cool. Another new invention, the ecto-lantern, a remake of the thermos, able to absorb ghost as a power source, one apparition (ghost without personality) would power it for five years. (I know, but his parents are very efficient people/ think the lantern from the pumpkin scissors character Randle Oland). A full belt of ecto-grenades, two of his mothers ecto-handguns and an ecto-gun that looks similar to a coin sized collapsible hand bazooka, the (accidentally made) ecto-enhancer that saved Dani's life, the scythe from the time Freak Show took over his mind, and something his parents had just recently come up with. A hooded trench coat with face mask( think Kakashi) made from ecto-reflective material, not only did it act as a net, given that it looked like a net( think Spiderman unlimited cloak mixed the questions coat, but longer and equally as tattered) but it came with something he still couldn't figure out how his parents made, a pocket dimension. It, in theory, had unlimited storage space and, because it was linked to the ghost zone and open a portal anywhere else in both plains, it would basically give him the power of teleportation, also, being made of ecto-reflective material, like the battle suit used to fight the ghost king, it changed colors with him, so instead of being its basic black color, it would shift to a startling white every time he changed, oh but there was more, his parents had also added a chameleon device into it activated by ectoplasm, so that if a ghost ever got near, the wearer would disappear and the ghost would pass them by. _My parents are such geniuses it's not even funny._

After he put on all these things, he took out the ecto-enhancer. _If I'm right, the ecto-enhancer will rebuild my ghost half's ecto/genetic signature making it better, stronger. Last time I got my powers, anything that went through the sequence with me, became part of my ghost form, if that's true, and this is the same, then the weapons will become part of me when I reform. I can only hope. Well, no time to lose. Let's get this over with_. With that, Danny injected himself with the needle and pushed the auto-release on the contraption. Nothing happens. He does so again, same result. _What, does this stuff have an expiration da_-

He doesn't finish, the pain hits him like Cujo the ghost dog in his hulk form wanting to play, times a couple trillion. He screams, and it echoes of the sterilized lab wall and into his ears, but he cannot hear himself. He can feel himself though. He can, feel his heart implode in his chest. Feel himself bleeding from every pore and orifice his body had from his blood vessels all simultaneously exploding outwards in a violent manner. Feel his spine implode on itself, severing most nerves, probably why Danny didn't re-die of pain or shock. Feel his skin blister and burn away, leaving nothing but muscle and tissue. He can feel his eyeballs bubble and boil with puss as they violently explode from their sockets, the nerves still connected eroding away in seconds, but feeling like years. He screams even louder as he feels his manhood breakdown as if being pulled off while being cut into mincemeat. He can feel his lungs burn into ashes in his chest, taking away his air, but he somehow keeps screaming. At this point, he is hoarse, or maybe that's his vocal cords he just felt fall to the floor beneath him. He can feel every organ in his agonized body start to turn into a jelly-like substance and escape through the numerous holes opening all over his body .He can feel and hear his every bone in his already broken body turn to dust in a painfully slow manner, overloading his pain receptors as chunks of bone lodge themselves into muscles which are slowly snapping one sheet at a time. He can taste it, the blood and other bodily fluids as he lies in a pool of his own blood, urine, and defecation. He stays physically awake, but his mind shuts down as quickly as possible, saving what little sanity Danny has left. Lastly, and certainly not least, his skull explodes outward, and brain matter coats the walls and lab equipment, ending Danny's ultimate torture.

The lab is quiet, and then it isn't. The process starts working backwards, bringing the teenaged hero back together like a flesh puzzle. The brain matter inches across the floor, climbing over lab equipment to reorganize itself (see what I did there re**organ**ize itself). His mind suddenly snaps into attention, more attention then it's ever been in, allowing him the pleasure of reliving his pain in reverse. His bone dust coalesces into their original structure, but now, that original structure is at least 6'4''. His muscles come after, crawling onto his bones like worms, creating stranded muscles instead of the normal sheets. His organs, which are nothing more than one huge stain on the floor, slithers like a snake into his abdomen and organize themselves into their preordained positions, but, they look as though they are plated with… scales? His vocal cords come back, and, if he isn't mistaken, there are more of them. His lungs reform, better than ever. His eyes reform in their sockets, creating new neural connections, different neural connections. His eyes glow with an ethereal light that seems to move like fire, before fading back into a light sky blue. At this point, his skin grows back, though, it's tougher now, and doubtful even a meat cleaver could cut through it. Then came the spine, moving back to its previous position, it stars to work nerves into the body, making at least three times as there were before, oddly enough, taking most pain receptors out, and replacing them with general sensors, if he bleeds, it will allow him to know he's bleeding, without much pain from such, also adding more receptors and shortening the distance between the dendrites in the synapse, allowing for quicker reflexes and increased mobility and speed. And finally, all the his blood returns in quarts, rejuvenating him, but something's different, it holds more oxygen, his white blood cells are stronger, it moves six faster, which is just fine, seeing as his heart now pumps at just such a speed, growing another heart to keep up with all the new bodily functions it has to attend to. And after what fells like an eternity, he breathes again, gasping like a drowning man.

He doesn't move for a while, doing nothing but weeping. Then his hero complex kicks in. he stands and wipes his face, noticing that he now has claw-like fingernails on the end of longer that they used to be fingers. The clothes and equipment are there and somehow still clean and untouched on his skin. He changes. "Going Ghost" he means to scream, but the new vocal cords are giving him trouble, his voice not being his own anymore. Regardless, he changes, his form seeming to give off an aura of power and justice. He decides to take time to admire himself later. Placing himself into the body suit, he changes it and flies back to Antarctica, leaving nothing but ripples and a broken sound barrier in his wake.

"Where's Danny?" Jazz asks in concern." There's only one minute till touchdown!" She paces back and forth, only increasing her nervousness." Don't worry Jasmine, I'm sure that he will be here to save the day." comforted Madeline Fenton, wife to Jack Fenton and mother to both Jasmine Fenton and Danny Fenton, _though now that I think about it, with Danny being two people, does that make me a mother of three?_

"I see him, North by North west!" shouts Tucker Foley, long time best friend of Danny's, over the panic and noise in the room. It seems he's the only one not screaming his head off like a complete moron over the world possibly ending in forty-seven seconds. Danny lands with an ice shattering stomp and immediately gets to work, shoving the mecanoids hands directly into the intangibility antenna. "Tucker, get me a comm. Link into that thing 10 minutes ago!" Samantha Manson, close friend and near Goth girlfriend of Danny's all but shrieks at him, and with a few pressed buttons on his PDA, he gives Sam the all clear thumbs up. "Danny! Danny! Can you hear me!" … The line statics for a few seconds before … "Oh, hey Sam, how's it going?" "How's it… Where are the other ghosts Danny? You said you had them when you checked in last time!" "Yeeeah, about that, see … well … I don't. But I can do this Sam, I just need you all … I need you, to trust in me. No one dies, not now, not here, not while I'm saving the day." You can almost hear the smug look on his face. "Ten secoooonnds!" "But, why Danny, why do you have to go it alone?" as our hero looks to the sky and activate his intangibility, he utters a phrase that is lost on the ears of those in the command center.

"Someone's got to do it".

And with a might scream that echoed around the world, Danny turned the planet untouchable. the effect starting from the focal point , him, and expanding in all directions, turning trees, rivers, oceans, pets, people, every living and non-living thing on the planet, being even strong enough to turn the birds and airplanes in the sky into clear, phased objects. The 'Disasteroid' passed straight through as if an arrow through thin air. But Danny is losing power quickly, too quickly. He just about passes out before he hears, softly over his suits intercom. "I believe in you Danny Fenton". And he digs deep within himself for whatever he has left, holding out those last few seconds, allowing the asteroid to pass painlessly and safely through the planet Earth. And as Danny removes the hands of his mecanoid from the ground, he promptly passes out from exhaustion, but not before uttering those last few words.

"Someone's got to do it".

And, for the young hero, Danny Phantom, the world goes dark.

!#$%^&*()_+ _**In Space**_ !#$%^&*()_+

"Well, I guess this isn't so bad, I mean, I at least don't have to suffer the pain of seeing Jack with Madie" spoke Vladimir Masters AKA Vlad Plasmius, arch enemy to Daniel Fenton AKA Danny Phantom. Fortunately for the world, he was never seen or heard from again, as in that moment, he was hit with and obliterated by the 'Disasteroid'. Shattering his life support system and making his head explode in the vacuum of space. Sometimes, on a cold, full moon night, some people swear you can still hear him scream, with his last breath, "BOGUUUUUS!"

End Chapter 1


	2. We're What Now!

Dialogue

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Power words**

**_Scene Change_**

Line break = !#$%^&*()_+

Flashback

(sound effects and facts)

**A.N. (READ IF AT ALL POSSIBLE)**

I didn't mention this before, and that is an error on my part, but this is a Trans-Universal fic. Danny will not be in his reality for just about the rest of the fic. I may bring him back there in the climax, but that is just a maybe. No promises. At the latest, Danny will be out of his own universe by Chapter 3. But, I Promised a Sam pairing, and I'm going to deliver, look for that, next chapter.

I also forgot the ages, so this is all the ages for those who I deem important enough for you to know their names.

Danny Fenton – 17

Samantha Manson – 16

Tucker Foley – 17

Dani Fenton – 15

Jazz Fenton – 19

Jack Fenton – 39

Madeline Fenton – 35

Valerie Grey – 16

All ghost don't have an age, mainly because I don't want to think of any for them.

Disclaimer

If you don't know that I don't own it, look it up on … WIKIPEDIA! MWAHAHAHAH … AAAHAHAHAHA!

And when you get there, can you tell me who does? I wanna give props to somebody, y'know!

Chapter 2: We're What Now?…

Ever get that sinking feeling your sinking? Well, that's what our protagonist feels like as he rolls over in a bed that had to be at the very least seven times his size, and just as fluffy. Trying and having no success at leaving his comfy prison, he decides to do the only thing he can think to do in his sleep addled mind, he uses his power to float off the bed and land right next to it.

Unfortunately, his brain decided it wanted five more minutes, so instead of land softly onto the polished oak floors, he crashes head first into the lacquered wood, causing cracks to spread from the impact, and sending him into blissful unconsciousness.

!#$%^&*()_+20 minutes later!#$%^&*()_+

Danny wakes, the pounding in his head resonating in his toes as he tries to stand. The hard, unforgiving floor not much helping the situation, giving himself a few minutes, he tries again, succeeding with some difficulty. Stumbling to the door, he phases through on instinct, not really paying too much attention to anything other than his head splitting headache. He shambles down the stairs, not noticing he's floating most of the way. Going over to Sam's coffee maker in the kitchen, he ghosts through the island and reaches for a cup; it's fresh, he knows, because Jeeves makes a fresh pot every four hours. Drink, he turns and comes face to face with at his own guardian angel, who currently looks like a strong man.

"Hey Clockwork, you want a cup?" "No thank you Daniel, I'm fine, you on the other hand, look like death." (Chuckle) "Dude, I didn't know you had a sense of humor. It's good on you. So, there any food in this pla- "(Shatter!) The sound of Danny dropping his coffee mug resonates through the nearly empty kitchen. "Clockwork! What the hell are 'You' doing here, in Sam's house no less! What if her parents see you, we have to get you out of here!"

" Ah, but young Daniel, the Question isn't what I'm doing here, but rather, what are you doing her, phasing kitchen decor and such. Think hard boy, what happened yesterday that would allow you to let your guard down so much as to jeopardize your not-so-secret-identity even more than you have in the past." It's hard to remember through his migraine, but he slowly starts to remember, and then faster, his advanced mind metabolizing the head pain in seconds.

"The Disasteroid, I stopped it, by myself! The other ghost! They wouldn't help me! Oh man, that means my parents found out, they must be trying to find me to rip me apart by now!" Danny is frantic now, his breathing shallow, his heart rate rising, and the steady bead of sweat forming on his brow tell Clockwork, now as an old man, that much, and it also tells him that if this goes on, the half-dead boy may become a full-dead boy via heart attack. "Calm yourself, my young friend, your parents do indeed know your secret, but, they have accepted you for who you are, boy and specter. I am at young Samantha's house because it was the only place that would fit us all." "Really, my parents aren't going to kill m-, wait a minute, what do you mean by 'all of us'? "Ah, I see your mind is up to full capacity. Well, my boy, say hello", as he says this he gestures Danny to the door connecting the large kitchen, to the foyer, which in reality, is like, half a football field, "to your extended family."

Clockwork, as a kid, opens the door to reveal all the ghost that Danny has faced so far, Ember, Ghost Writer, Desiree, Spectra, Fright Knight, Dora the Dragoness, Box Ghost, Johnny 13, Kitty, Sydney Poindexter, Lunch Lady, Skulker, Nicolai Technus, Walker, and Young Blood, the only people in his rouges gallery not in attendance being Vortex, Undergrowth, Nocturne, Pariah Dark, and his evil older self for the fact that they were too powerful to be released. Also in attendance were Dani Fenton, Cujo the ghost dog, Frostbite, Wulf, Jeremy and Pamela Manson, Jack, Madeline and Jazz Fenton, Tucker Foley, Samantha Manson, and lastly, Pandora.

They were all sitting around, their personalities clashing like a crash dummy test run. Though hearing the two enter, everyone turns to the kitchen door and all goes still, all goes quiet. There is more silence still until, "Daniel, I believe it's about time we, I, told you the truth about your powers, and where they actually come from." Danny, so shocked to see so many ghost in one place, or rather, so many ghost in one place without his parents trying to dissect and or atomize them, can do nothing but allow Clockwork to lead him to the only couch left in the room left empty for them to sit on.

"Okay, who has the popcorn and soda?" Sam raises her hand. "Alright, Ms, Manson has been so kind as to provide the refreshments and the use of her living room/motion picture entertainment center to allow us to give Daniel a look at the powers he has been slinging about for these past years." A big screen drops down from the ceiling, and a projector at the other end of the room is turn on. On the screen appears 'A Tucker Foley Slideshow'. Now young Daniel, let us go over some of the highlights of these last few action-packed years, shall we? First things first, how, exactly, you came to obtain such power." The slide changes to Danny entering the ghost portal whilst zipping up a white hazmat suit. "You see Daniel, when you entered the ghost portal; you hit the ON button that your admittedly absentminded father left on the inside of the machine." At this, Jack and Madeline put their head down in shame. Jack for putting it in there and Maddie for not noticing her sometimes retarded husband had put the button there in the first place. " now, you assumed that all that raw ectoplasm mixed with trillions of volts of electricity, the ectoplasm just formed onto your DNA, and in some points, you are right. If any other man, or surely even you yourself had been blasted by that much ectoplasm, without the electricity to force the ectoplasm to bond with you, you would have died in seconds of being infected and become a ghost. But let me ask you Daniel, or indeed, allow me to ask you Mrs. Fenton, where did that ectoplasm come from? How could it have gotten into the portal, or why did your machine use seventy times the amount of electricity than it would have?"

Maddie takes her time, giving the problem some thought before answering. "Well, many people don't know this, but the ghost zone isn't made of ectoplasm, but is a safe environment for ectoplasm to exist without all the effects that it has on our world. And, if we are following the law of conservation of mass, then the ectoplasm couldn't have generated from nothing, so a massive ectoplasmic form must've been drawn to the portal, but what could be so powerful that it would take literally trillions of volts of electricity to pull it there?"

Clockwork, his childlike face somewhat smug in its contortion, gives a manly chuckle as his form shifts again. "You see, the only reason the portal needed that much energy to work is because of the extra feature your husband added at the last second. Now before anyone goes jumping down the man's throat, let me explain. Now, Mr. Fenton made something absolutely ingenious right before the portal was at its completion. A scanner device, made to scan the entire ghost zone and report back everything it found and bring back samples, but you see, he left the orders too vague whilst using a self replicating experimental near artificial intelligence mainframe, made with the only the desire to complete its objective and shutdown immediately. He merely gave it orders to bring back any samples it could. He did not taking into account that this computer could think, and thus would be able to tap into the planets power grids, giving it enough power to take an ectoplasmic sample from every being in the Ghost Zone. It then sent all that info, and all those samples back to the mouth of the portal, not being told where to bring it, and the portal being the easiest access point, it flooded the portal with every bit of data and ectoplasm. That is how you obtained your powers Danny, from every ghost in this room. The scanner took bits and pieces of us, and brought it to the portal, and, upon seeing you, a vessel capable of holding the knowledge and research it had obtained, assumed you were the database where it was to fulfill its programming, unloaded it onto you, and promptly shutdown. Inside of you, and by proxy, young Danielle, is a piece of all of us. By definition, we are now all your family, Daniel."

There are no words spoken after that, or maybe there were, but Danny didn't hear them. All he could here was that last word.

Family

Family

Family

The same people, well ghost, that he had battled with and against over the last three years.

The same ghost that had nearly taken his head off for nothing more than sport.

The same ghost who hated his very existence with their very afterlives.

Family.

Needless to say, Danny fell unconscious, and though it would take at least a few more minutes before anyone really realized he had done so, it would be 9.00 am tomorrow before he once again joined the land of the waking.

Chapter 2 End.


	3. Ze Long Hug Goodbye…Where t

Dialogue

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Power words**

_**Scene Change**_

!#$%^&*()_+Line break/Time Skip!#$%^&*()_+

Flashback Flashback End

(sound effects and facts)

_**!#$%^&*()_+ **_Lemon Alert _**!#$%^&*()_+**_

**A.N. (READ IF AT ALL POSSIBLE)**

It has been brought to my attention by a fellow Fanfictionair named the DragonBard that I have not paid enough attention to detail. Apparently, Madeline Fenton is 45 years of age, so that would make Jack 49 years old. Also I have put the lemon scene I promised in this chapter, but don't expect much, seeing as this is my first lemon, and for those of you who don't like lemon, please skip over and finish reading the story. Please read and review if you feeling abnormally supportive that day. I will be adding(in the last chapter) from now on. WALL-E say's "that is alllllll."

Disclaimer.

There once was a man from Nantucket, who decided to say, "Ah, fuck it." He looked in the camera, flipped me off and said, "Angel the Angelic Angel doesn't own Danny Phantom or any other characters/universes he decides to use in this fic except this one dude who shall remain nameless at this time. So Suck It!"

And since I'm never going to get the chance to do this again…

**Yo, Danny Fenton, he wuz just 14**

**When his parents built a very, strange machine**

**It was designed, to view, a world unseen.**

_Gotta catch'em all cause he's Danny Phantom_

**When it didn't quite work, his folks, dey just quit**

**But Danny took a look inside of it**

**Dere wuz a great big flash, everything just changed**

**His molecules got all rearranged.**

_Phantom, Phantom_

**When he first woke up he, realized**

**He had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes.**

**He could walk through wall, go clear and fly**

**He was much more unique den da other guy.**

**And it was den Danny knew what he had ta do**

**He had ta stop all da ghost dat were commin' through.**

**He's here ta fight, fo me and you!**

_Gotta catch'em all cause he's Danny Phantom_

_Gotta catch'em all cause he's Danny Phantom_

_Gotta catch'em all cause he's, Danny Phantom_

!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+

Last Episode

There are no words spoken after that, or maybe there were, but Danny didn't hear them. All he could here was that last word.

Family

Family

Family

The same people, well ghost, that he had battled with and against over the last three years.

The same ghost that had nearly taken his head off for nothing more than sport.

The same ghost who hated his very existence with their very afterlives.

Family.

Needless to say, Danny fell unconscious, and though it would take at least a few more minutes before anyone really realized he had done so, it would be 9.00 am tomorrow before he once again joined the land of the waking.

Flashback End

Chapter 3: Ze Long "Hug" Goodbye…Where the hell are we?

Danny once again is treated to the sinking feeling of laying in the "Bed of Doom!"(Thunder clashes outside the window, which is odd because there are no clouds outside) annoying the already highly annoyed teen. Deciding it wasn't even worth the effort to try to get out the conventional way, he simply phases through the bed, floor, and elaborate chandelier before landing on the floor with a light (thud), being sure not to awaken anyone, Danny leaves the enormous property via the ghost route, phasing and flying, not once realizing he hasn't had to 'go ghost' to do either task. All that was on his mind was getting the hell out of there. He needed to think. He needed silence. Most of all, he needed someone to talk to, and there was only one person he knew who wouldn't be in Sam's house on a Sunday morning.

Sam.

You see, although her parents weren't religious, Sam had decided to find Jesus sometime during their sophomore year, and unlike all the other religions she tried that year, this one stuck. That right people, Samantha Manson, Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian, Goth Supreme, Woman's Activist, was a non-denominational Christian, and though he didn't go to church every Sunday like her, or read his bible everyday like her, or pray 45 minutes a day like her, or know all the songs they sang in church, he considered himself a non-denominational Christian as well. There in, lay a problem for Danny. Y'see, Danny's parents are the top leading scientist in the world, a good bit of heat, mostly crushed by cold logic and hard proof. When Danny told them of his Faith, they lectured him for hours on how God couldn't exist, how a being before the creation of everything is Impossible, Improbable, and Disproved by The Scientific Community, and Danny listened. He listened as they droned on and on about something he knew they themselves, even being as smart as they are, would never understand. Then, as the lecture was coming to an end, Jack asked one last question. This one, Danny answered.

Flashback

"Okay son, I can see your mother and I won't be able to move your thoughts in this decision, but before I go, I want to leave you with one last question. How can you believe something that you aren't sure exists? That you can't say with absolute certainty is there? I mean, it's just bad science!"

For the first time since Danny and his parents had started this discussion with him telling them of his religious choice, He decided to speak. "That's all it ever is with you guys isn't it? Science? But, that's just it. I'll have you know that I know God exists. I have no shadow of doubt in my mind that the lord is on my side, through him, I am saved, sanctified and filled with the Holy Ghost, and know this! Science is having questions without answers. Faith is having answers without question."

Those were the only words he spoke through the entire conversation, but the power behind them, that fire in their son's eyes that they could identify all too well. The passion that coils inside a person like a snake, ready to strike any prey that would dare enter his range of vision. They knew that look, because they recognized they themselves had worn it many a time. When the whole world told them that ghost were nothing but a myth, and that they were wasting their time making a ghost portal, only to prove the world wrong and gloat about it. They had it when the doctor said that Maddie wouldn't survive birthing Jazz, and even if she did, to try to conceive another child with her condition, it would be unthinkable, reckless and just plain stupid. When Maddie became pregnant a second time and not only survived, but had a healthy, beautiful baby boy, they gloated again, winning against all odds to bring into the world one of purity and unconditional love. Oh, they knew that look, and if their boy held any of the luck they had while sporting such a look, then he would win this argument, and any other argument on the subject. They conceded that Danny had the Right not only by the constitution but also by his own will, to choose any religion he cared to. Danny smiled and sauntered off, his food in his left hand and his Bible in the right. (What? He originally went down there to make a sandwich!)

That night, Danny prayed. For his loving parents to discover something awesome that gives them an even better reputation, for his understanding sister to finally find that nice and fun but mature guy she had never stopped looking for, for his wandering clone to be safe and come home for a visit soon, for Tucker and Star to finally get together, for there to be no ghost attacks this weekend so he could catch up on his sleep, and for him to work up the courage to tell Sam how he's felt for her since middle school.

The next day, his parents didn't discover something, Jazz was still single, Dani didn't drop in to shoot the breeze, Tucker and Star were still oblivious to each other, and he never did get the balls to ask Sam to be his girlfriend. He chuckled before going back to sleep in the lazy afternoon sun, shook his head and merely mumbled, "God works in mysterious ways." For the only reason he could enjoy this lazy Sunday, and the lazy Saturday before that, was because there had been not one ghost sighting since Friday.

Flashback End

Sam was bound to be at One Way Delivering, the church down the street from The Nasty Burger 2. He decided to slow himself as he reached the back door of the church and walk in. The back was never locked during service, and it lead right into the food bank, which meant no one would be disturbed by his entrance. Moving quickly, stopping only to get a rice crispy treat and PowerAde ion from the church fridge, Danny sneaks his way into church, narrowly dodging Mrs. Rye's (an elder at the church) scanning eyes and slipped next to Sam on the second-to-last pew. Sam, seeing him awake and not fainting anytime soon, smiles and turns back to the front, as does Danny. They had long since came to the agreement that there would be no conversing of any kind at church until the end of service. The service was beautiful. The Pastor, Mrs. Roja Barbera, spoke on Samuel. How he was seduce over time with the same words, "if you love me", and eventually told his wife the truth to his strength, and his enemy took advantage of it. It spoke on his wife's betrayal, the trickery of his enemies, and his disobedience to God. But it also showed how God is forgiving of all his children, by giving samuel his strength back to crush all his enemies and himself in the name of the lord. After the sermon, the praise team's songs, and tithe giving, the service was over. The Pastor said, "Hug your brother and sisters in Christ, and be blessed."

Now, Danny and Sam may have been church members, but they still didn't feel comfortable with hugging the other people in the church, so they worked out a system. Whenever it came to hugging, they would hug each other for the 10 seconds the hug sessions usually lasted. And as they came into contact with each other, something happened.

Danny did not predict that, when he injected himself with the Ghost Booster, it would have the strange side effect of awakening new powers inside him. There are many, but the one his just mistakenly and obliviously activated was one he would later come to call Ecto-Electricity. Now, this powers, like the ones before them, needed concentration to work, otherwise, the side effects are stupefying. Danny was concentrating, really hard, he just didn't notice. Because everytime he and Sam touched, his head would swarm with images and memories and lust and love that all he thought of was Sam. This also lead to another side effect. Not only did the electricity flow through Sam, it didn't hurt. The Power, although having concentration, had no command, so it used the raging emotions of the teen hero as its objective, lust and love.

Now, the way people fell anything is that our minds pick up signals from our nervous system, telling us what stimuli is being produced. If you cut yourself, the nervous system will send messages of pain, likewise, if you get a foot rub, your brain will send messages of pleasure. Now the Ecto-Electricity, working with the emotional commands it was given, ravaged throughout Sam's body, and, instead of stimulating the pain receptors, by passed those and utilized the pleasure receptors instead, turning Sam into nothing more than a raw nerve, but Danny not knowing this, continues to hug her and moves his hand slightly up and down the small of her back like he usually does. Sam, already nothing more than a quivering mass in her arms, feeling his ministrations, releases all her juices on the floor, staining the velvet carpet with her cum. A low moan, not noticeable to anyone else but Danny escapes her mouth as her eyes cloud over and she slumps from her grip into her seat as the 10 seconds end. Danny, wondering what the moan was for and why his friend loss all her strength, immediately assumes ghost attack and is about to leave, when suddenly, standing up, he trips on the patch of wet carpet and lands back in his seat. Looking down at the area that caused him such a folly, he inspects it and sees the trail of liquids lead back to Sam's legs and up her skirt, and wetting her underwear.(Don't be mistaken, the only reason he got to see up there at the current moment was that Sam wasn't paying attention enjoying her afterglow, and he wasn't paying attention, now in full detective mode.) adding in the moan and the loss of energy, Danny puts two and two together to make a proper number 4 and decides that being there any longer would attract attention, so when he was positive no one was looking, he grabbed phased through the floor into the ground under the church, not coming back up until he was under his house, and inside his room.

Danny deposits her on his bed and walks over to the corner of the room to do something he had subconsciously been putting off. He looks at himself in the mirror, and to his horror, he can't recognize himself. Where he should've seen a growing 17 year old with short black hair, blue eyes, and boyish good looks, there stood a man. A man who had to be pushing 6'5'', where himself remember being 5'10'', and knowing this because he had checked just last week at the doctor. His, normally, sky blue eyes were now a green so bright, they almost seemed to glow in the dim light of his room. His once boyish charm, along with his previously short hair was gone. Replaced by silver hair that reached to his lower back, and an angular face that had no hints of baby or body fat. His cheek bones high, but not into the always smiling category, a small goatee on his chin, without a hint of lip hair. His lips were those model lips, a thin but puffy look that made the girls melt into kisses.(I should know, I have those lips) His teeth, which he admits, weren't the best around England, were now all straight, and all of them held a point sharp enough to draw blood. His skin, once a pale white, was now even whiter, like the first snow of the year. His hands did indeed have clawed fingernails on them, and as he tensed his hands, he came to learn that they were retractable, each about an inch and a half, each being made of a metal that he couldn't identify, he touched them together and they sparked, he did so again, and the spark hit him in the face, making his arm lash out. His newly acquired nails seemed to pass straight through the mirror, doing it no noticeable damage. Danny inspects the mirror. "Not even a scratch?" he turns away and gleams over his newly obtained oddity. "Do these things have an activation code or something?"(Shink!) The claws retract, leaving his pointed fingernails at their manageable length. He turns to look at the mirror, and see lines in it. "Huh? How did I miss those?" he looks closer and notice the lines are moving, baking away, he observes as the mirror falls to his floor in five neat pieces. "So, that was awesome. Can't wait to see what I can do with all the other upgrades."

_**!#$%^&*()_+ **_Lemon Alert _**!#$%^&*()_+**_

Just then, he hears a rustle on his bed, turning, he isn't prepared for what he sees.

Sam,

His best friend,

His infatuation,

Naked,

On his bed,

Naked as the day she was born,

Spread eagle style,

Naked as her eyes made him feel,

Her only movements being a 'bring it' signal with her hands,

Oh, and did we forget the nakedness

I mean, the sheer nakedosity of her was sending Danny into nasal hemorages.

I digress, the whole situation seemed impossible, and trust and believe, it would be normally, but Sam had waited for so long.

She had waited and fantasized, and dreamed and lusted for Danny for sooooo loooong! That little stunt at church had finally pushed those silly little inhibitions aside, and made way for the passion to burst from her. She wanted him, She needed him, and, one way or another, She would have him. He would take her virginity today if he died trying. She gazes at his still form, she suspects the sudden change in her attire has brought upon him a mind blank the likes of which he has never known. That's perfect. No really, it is. This way, she can control him, take what she wants from him with little complication. "ooooohhh Dannnnyyyyy." Her saying his named in such a sexy drawl awakens the better part of the hero's anatomy. Sam, seeing the, admittingly larger than she was expecting, bulge in his trousers, smiles a smile only a shark would envy. "Why don't you come keep me company, I feel so lonely in your bed, so cold. Why don't you come over and, warm me up." To Sam's glee and Danny's shock, he follows her every command.

See, Danny really didn't have any control over the power before, his emotions did. And since those emotions were still there, they were still in control of the power, but without being able to flow into Sam, the power needed another way out, and went for his hormone gland, especially stoking the mating hormone, one that every living animal has, but few humans ever tap into. Thus, our hero gets to 'lay' with the Goth, just as his emotions and hormones wanted him to.

Danny, not wasting any time, simply phases out of his clothes, giving Sam an eyeful of his now fully erect 11 inch 8 centimeter manhood. Her eyes widen, wondering for a moment if it would ever all fit inside of her, then the hormones pick up and she decides she doesn't really care if it splits her in half, she wants it inside of her, and she wants it now! Danny, on the other hand, isn't in such a rush. He decides that a little foreplay is in order, just to heighten the mood. He starts with a kiss, first soft and chaste, but quickly evolving into a full on frenching session, biting her lips, sucking on her tongue, and tasting her. In the back of his mind, he will remember she taste of vanilla. Moving on, he starts to trail kisses down her jaw bone, reveling in the moans this incites from her, he doesn't lose his vigor as he moves on to her c-cup breast, taking the left in his hand and the right in his mouth, he begins his administrations, biting, kneading, pinching, licking, sucking, griping, and at one point drawing blood breaking the skin with his teeth sending Sam into fits of pleasure as she cums, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she releases herself onto his sheets, but Danny doesn't stop there. He moves on, trailing kisses down her midsection until he reaches the belly button. Now, Danny was new at this, but his instincts weren't. He stops at her belly button and starts to prod it with his tongue, sending Sam into gasping fits by finding one of her erogenous zones (basically, it's your turn on button. The parts of your body that are more sensitive than the others. A common one that many people overlook is the bellybutton. Trust me, it's there, and with enough interaction, it will make anyone buckle under you.). Now, moving his right hand down to her spine he starts to ghost over it (pun intended) making her arch her back in a way some gymnast would be envious over. Moving on, he brings his head down to her sex, leaking her juices and giving off an aroma that Danny finds irresistible.

Not wasting any time, he immediately attacks her privates with his mouth. Licking and sucking and biting on the clit, driving her wild with ecstasy. Inserting his tongue into her opening, so tight he fears he may lose the appendage for a moment. He removes his hands from their previous post of kneading her breast and assaulting her bellybutton to focus all his attention on her rapidly wetting sex. Using one hand to leverage her, he inserts a finger into her cunt, attacking her clit with his teeth, sending her into 3 consecutive orgasms. As she lay there, panting and used up, He decides that she is ready and lines himself up at her opening. Even in his lust induced state, Danny goes slow, making sure not to hurt her. He keeps going until he is just past one-forth oh his length, stopped by her hymen. Figuring that quick was better than slow, he rams himself up to half his length, sending Sam into a Crying fit, but, despite her crying, she is moaning in ecstasy. "You masochist", he whispers into her ear as he slowly brings himself as far as her pussy will allow him to reach, which is about three-fourths inside, and waits for Sam's okay to keep moving. Thing is, Sam's in so much pleasure, she s now nothing more than a sex slave. Danny, realizing she can't give him an answer, decides to move on, starting with painfully slow thrust, feeling every inch of every crevice of her insides, pushing through her womb every time her surges forward. Creating a rhythm and slowing gaining speed, he reaches a point to where he is just pounding into her, rhythm and reason gone, this is not love making this is mating. As Sam reaches her 19th orgasm that hour, having been going on for 3 hours, Danny reaches his limit. "I…I…I'm Cumming!" Danny goes to pull out, but Sam, seeing this action, wraps her legs around his waist. "S…Sam, I have to pull out!" "You had better not, Danny Fenton! Shot it all in my pussy! Make me pregnant! Make me your slut! I wanna fell your cum in my womb! I wanna feel your seed pulsing in my cunt! Don't stop! Oh, God, I'm Cumming!"

Danny and Sam release at the same time, Danny's seed going through Sam like a fire hose, surging strait into her womb, filling her up completely. It didn't stop there though, as Danny doesn't stop Cumming! The excess flowing out of Sam's stuffed vagina. Sam lies as a quiver mass of flesh, her carnal desires fulfilled, and her lust subsided. "I love you Sam" Sam cries. "I love you too Danny, now and forever." Danny and Sam pass out together. When they wake from the afterglow in an hour, they will have a long talk, which you probably know what it will consist of, so I'm not even going to go there.

!#$%^&*()_+ 1 hour 40 minutes (to allow the talk, shower, and transport time)!#$%^&*()_+

_**Sam's House**_

Clockwork looks as Danny and Sam enter the room, neither showing signs of their activities, but then again, Clockwork's the master of time, he knew, and Danny knew he knew. He just hoped the constantly form shifting ghost decided to keep that information to himself.

"Alright", Clockwork starts out. "Since young Daniel fell unconscious yesterday, we didn't get the opportunity to finish the full gist of why we're here. You see Daniel, not only did you absorb bit of our ectoplasm, you absorb a piece of our being, meaning you also absorbed a bit of our power. If you would turn your attention to the screen." The screen lights up, like most televisions do when turned on. It shows Danny's first fight with the lunch lady, him holding the thermos, which at the time, was not working. "In your first real fight, with a ghost and not an apparition, you activated the power of Nicolai Technus. You powered up the thermos with his power over electricity. When your parents, sister, friends, and teacher were strapped to that exploding tanker, you used my powers. I said it was me, but really, it was you. You just didn't have control over them, which is why an amulet was needed. When you obtained Criokinesis from Frostbite to defeat Undergrowth. Countless other times, you've used talents and abilities that all we ghost have. Skulkers strategic mind, Sidney Poindexter's Telekinesis, and who can forget your most powerful ability, the ghostly wail, derived from Ms. Ember McClain. You have all your abilities, because you have all of our abilities, albeit, with some alterations due to your powers melding with your personality and wishes, which is also a power, taken from Desiree.

"Though, with all good things, there come better things. You see Daniel, I had seen your time line, but it changed once you took that enhancer. You see, in most normal circumstances, you would have come into your own as the greatest ghost of us all by the time you were thirty, learning and controlling all your gifts, but now, things are different. You have awakened all your gifts, and in doing so; you have insured the future of this world. The ghost have all signed a treaty, that shall stand as long as you exist, stating that they will not harm anyone on earth. A little good natured scaring, but no harm, and to pass this on to all new ghost who appear in the ghost zone, all in the name of their only living relative, you. By making the dumb mistake of using the enhancer twice, you have saved the world more than once over. Yes, you saved the world, but there are others, other worlds that could use a hero like you. Someone who stands for justice, heroism, all that good stuff. What I'm saying is, be our avatar, and save many more worlds that are headed toward destruction. You've saved our world, save theirs."

Danny thinks on this for a while, everyone in the rooms eyes are on him, as he makes a decision that will change his life and the life of everyone that knows him forever, he looks toward Sam, and sees her, her face is hard as stone, but he can hear her, in his head, saying, "DO it Danny, I know you can." Yeah, that telepathy they used to flaunt, it was the real deal. He makes his decision. "Clockwork, sign me up."

"I was hoping you would say that Daniel, because your guest have a few parting gifts."

From the ghost, these are the items he received.

Ember – gave him a black acoustic guitar with flames on it, telling him it was a more powerful version of hers that she could never control.

Ghost Writer – gave him a keyboard. "What you type comes true, but not all the time, you have to make your own destiny, remember that kid.

Desiree – gave him one free wish, that would happen no matter where he was, all he would have to think is her name, and what his heart desired.

Spectra – gave him an egg, and said when it hatched, it would spawn him a minion that would follow his every command, like Bertrand for her.

Fright Knight – touched his scythe and sent his swords essence into it. It now had the same power as the Fright Knights sword, but could still cut.

Dora the Dragoness – gave Danny his own dragon necklace, saying to use it sparingly, but to practice diligently.

Box Ghost – gave him lock picking tools and a book that told him how to make explosives out of anything.

Johnny 13 – gave Danny a hand written book about all the things you could do with your shadow counterpart.

Kitty – gave him a cell phone that could call anyone, anywhere, any dimension, you just had to think about them hard enough and call their number.

Sydney Poindexter – gave him his hand and told him to hold it, Danny did, and suddenly, he knew everything about math. "My gift is knowledge."

Lunch Lady – gave him a cookbook that held every recipe known to man, and a few only known to gerbils.

Skulker – Gave him a 12'' hunting knife and a book on skinning animals.

Nicolai Technus – gave him a Tesla coil that was shrunken down to hand held size. (See Infamous 2)

Walker – gave him a book on law, and told him not to be a rule breaking punk.

Young Blood – gave him a bone bracelet, and said that it would protect him from evil.

Frostbite – gave him a copy of the infimap that changes to fit the place you're in.

Wulf – had broken one of his fangs off and put it on a string of metal. A necklace that he explained in Esperanto that bonded them as brothers.

Pandora – gave him his own box, to trap any evil he finds on his journey.

Tucker – gave him a laptop with all his favorite songs on it, as well as some games, and some pictures of him and Sam so Danny would never forget them.

Jazz – gave him a book on psychology, telling him he might just need it in the future.

His parents figured he had grabbed enough from the lab, so they gave him a holographic picture of all the people in the room.

Clockwork – gave him a time amulet and Cujo the Ghost dog, assuring him that the rambunctious pup was now completely trained.

Dani – said she was coming with him, and that there was nothing he could do about it.

After his final goodbyes, Danny stands in front of Clockwork, Dani and Cujo by his side, determination just about falling off of him in waves

"Young Daniel, It is time. Are you all ready, for the journey you may now embark upon? You may never actually make it back to this dimension." They all nod their approval. "We are ready, Clockwork." "Good. Time, rip!" a portal opens right under their feet, "May you have luck and success on this mission Danny. I will see you when I have determined that you have helped enough. Goodbye, my Friend." And just like that, our protagonists vanish from their own world.

_**Somewhere Yet to be Determined**_

A portal appears in an alleyway on a dark street.

"Dani, do you know what we're supposed to do now that we're here?" "Wait one cotton pickin' minute, you don't know? I was following you!" Oh, this is great, I guess next, you're going to tell me Clockwork didn't tell you where we were going!" (Silence) "Dani. Please tell me you know where we are." (Silence) "Oh my-, Where the hell are we?"

Chapter 3 End.

Okay guys, I need your help, tell me, what dimension should Danny end up in. Only use suggested crossovers. Please review you choice, because I don't know how to use the poll option as of yet. One answer per person. Please review and keep reading, we just got out of the prologue phase. The real fun is about to begin! MWAHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHAH HAAAAAAAHAHAHA- Cough, Cough, Hack, Wheeze, anyone got a lozenge?

Spider-Man

X-men

Batman

Iron Man

Ben 10

Doctor Who

Avatar The Last Airbender

Naruto

Bleach

One Piece

Kick Ass

Devil May Cry

Or

Generator Rex

This poll will end 2 weeks after this is posted, which is 6/23/11.


	4. 1st Poll Ended

Alright, this is the end of this poll. I will now announce the winner. (ahem) Drumroll please! (Somewhere of set, raise your glass by GLEE plays.) I gotta get tha fixed. Anyway, the results!

Spider-Man 0

X-men xx

Batman 0

Iron Man 0

Ben 10 xx

Doctor Who x

Avatar The Last Airbender x

Naruto x

Bleach x

One Piece 0

Kick Ass 0

Devil May Cry xx

Or

Generator Rex x

And the winner is…A three way tie!

X-men

Ben 10

Devil May Cry

I will make the next chapter one of either of these. Have fun guessing which one. The next chapter should be up in 1½ weeks. Enjoy and as always, thnks for reviewing my completely insane self.

Fleece and Eggnog!

End Poll.


	5. Meeting an Annoyance, My Guns Names Are…

Dialogue

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Power words**

_**Scene Change**_

!#$%^&*()_+Line break/Time Skip!#$%^&*()_+

Flashback Flashback End

(sound effects and facts)

_**!#$%^&*()_+ **_Lemon Alert _**!#$%^&*()_+**_

**A.N. (READ IF AT ALL POSSIBLE)**

The brainstorm is over, so enjoy a Danny Phantom/Devil May Cry crossover the likes of which the world has never seen! MWAHAHAHAH!(cough) Anyway, on with the story.

Chapter 4: Meeting an Annoyance, My Guns Names Are…

Danny sits in the wooden chair, looking at his twin pistols, Dani lay on the couch to his left and Cujo lay at his feet, asleep and content. The whole day had been one big pain in his ass, and he still couldn't come up with names for the guns he now held in his grasp. He took a break from glaring at his weapons to remember just how he got here and why he was naming his weapons.

Flashback

Danny and his Cohorts walk out the alleyway and immediately know something is wrong. The street is in chaos, people being chased by some of the strangest creatures they've ever seen. They looked like tall humans, but their faces were that of The Scream from the old painting Dani had once seen in an art museum, they held only one pure blue orb as an eye and their scythes, which were easily longer than the monsters stood tall and whose blades were slick with the blood and liquids of those who met it's wielder earlier, brutally murdering people, laughing a laugh that chills Dani to her core. An insane laugh that Vlad could never achieve, Vlad was twisted, yes, but he never took pleasure in killing anyone. From the sunken smile full of dagger sharp teeth and the high pitched, shrieking laughter of these monsters, this is the only thing that gives them pleasure. Dani turns left and promptly gets sick all over the pavement, too terrified to do much else, but Danny knows what to do. The cruel beasts, noticing the newcomers for the first time, lock onto them as their next prey and pounce. Not missing a beat, Danny charges into battle, his fist blazing with ectoplasm and his eyes alight with power. He fires, and to

both his and the creatures' surprise, fire comes out of his fist, frying the monsters where they stood, insuring they would never harm another living creature. Unnoticed to Danny, some of the creatures' sneaks up to Dani and raises their scythes, ready to cleave her in twain. They never get the chance as a blade comes down and severs their heads in one mighty swing. Dani looks up to behold a sight that had her face read, and not from fear. A man, maybe 6'2'' staring down at her with some of the bluest eyes she's ever seen, clad in only a flowing red coat, black pants, combat boots and a gun holster. A flirtatious grin that seems to be a permanent fixture on his face shows itself through a haze of weariness almost as a second nature defense mechanism.

"Hey, I coulda sworn all the damsels in distress booked it when the demons came out to play. Maybe your boyfriend with the fire on his fingertips have been keeping you alive this long, or I'm being sexist like Lady says and 'undermining a females disability to protect herself'," The man scoffs and rolls his eyes while waving his hand in a dismissing gesture, "Whatever that means. So, anyway, what's your name pretty little lady?" He asks as his eyes roam over her body. She's short, to be blunt, only about 5'0'', with jet black hair that only reaches to her neck in an emo fashion, probably 16 going on 17. Her eyes just as blue, if not more so, than his and a beanie covering her head. Though she's short, she cuts an impressive figure, a curve for every right place on her slim body. Her eyes filled with tears, probably from the destruction and mayhem surrounding them. All in all, she got 9.5 out of 10 in his books. He reaches down to pick her to her feet.

Dani doesn't get to answer that question as Cujo steps forward and growls at the stranger, feeling a power come off of him that put the pooch on edge. Not taking a moment to decide that he would not allow this new arrival to harm one of his masters while she was vulnerable, he grow to the height of a Prius, not as tall as either of the bi-pedals, but tall enough to give worry and alarm. He roars and it pushes the man who is not his master back a foot or two. Grrrrrlll, rooogh roooof grrrrl rooooooghf! (You shall not lay hand on my Master!) He howls, drawing Danny's attention as he intended.

Danny, having just completed his task of clearing the street of the menace he decided to call the Screamers, turns at Cujo's howl to see a man in a red coat with guns and a sword on his back reaching towards Dani while she lay crying on the ground, shivering in terror. Danny saw red, and felt that that the violence that is about to follow, though misdirected and unnecessary, was completely justified.

With a war cry that echoed with an ethereal power, Danny launched himself at the stranger with a speed that would've broken a normal mans neck, flinging both the man and himself away from Dani and Cujo, down the alleyway and into a wall that Danny would later come to see was a strip club. Not even pausing to think about any other ways to make this man hurt, Danny starts to indiscriminately pound on the man with the fury of a tiger and a strength that would rival that of a certain medic in a world of ninjas and giant demon kitsune. The man doesn't just take it though, and with a blurred motion, pulls a black handgun from his back and shoots our protagonist in the jugular, not breaking the skin but hurting quite a bit, making him stumble back from the red clad figure, who draws the other gun, a white one, and fires with both, bringing down a rain of bullets that passes through Danny as he regains just enough reign over the pain to think again and activate his intangibility. Gliding in a serpentine pattern towards his 'enemy', Danny attack with what little martial arts he learned from his mother, sweeping at the man's legs with a crouching kick, and succeeding in hitting air as the man vaults over his head and shoots at Danny again, gaining his previous result. Danny dives for him, missing entirely as the man uses his coat as a distraction, throwing it at Danny and blinding him for a second.

A second, it seemed, was all the man needed. With a movement that Danny still thinks shouldn't have been physically possible, the man grabs his sword, brings it over his shoulder and slashes at Danny's chest with his sword in the span of 0.9 seconds, giving Danny a deep gash in his side spanning from his right shoulder to his right calf muscle. Our hero falls from the sky, impacting on the ground with incredible force. The man smirks, believing himself victor, ready to make peace. Danny doesn't feel that way, as he stands and the potentially fatal wound the man gave him sealed up before his eyes, leaving nothing but a long off-white scar as a reminder.

Danny attack again, throwing an attack the man's Solar Plexus while he was distracted, lifting him off the ground, making his eyes unfocused from the force. Danny doesn't stop there as he launches more punches toward the man's gut, forcing him higher with each punch when on the 4th; the man was blasted forward, crashing into a warehouse on the side of the road, caving the door. The stranger looks up, his eyes no longer playful his eyes no longer laughing. Now they were hard and cold, the blue reminding Danny of ice for a moment, before his own neon eyes turned to an ice blue. The man was mocking him. Messing with the only family he would probably ever see again and not dying from attacks that would have killed anyone else, probably even him. And those guns, those damned guns. Shooting him in the throat was not Danny's idea of a way to say you just want to be friends. (I would like to point out that Danny is still a good deal angry, and anger does things to you, like make you forget you attacked first) _Well, if he wants to use guns, then guns it is_. Reaching into his long flowing sterile white trench coat, Danny draws the two pistols he took from his house and levels them at his intended target. "Dance punk!" He opens fire, the man, seeing the potentially dangerous weapons opens fire with his own pistols, being better, not only does the man deflect Danny's bullets with his own, but also gets a few past Danny's defenses, but lot good that did him. Stung they did, but not one projectile broke Danny's skin. Danny, realizing that this was getting him nowhere, decided to change tactics. Creating an invisible doppelganger, had it sneak up behind the red man and hold his arms to the side of his body, giving the original a perfect shot, which he took, only this time he would use the guns to their full functionality. Channeling ectoplasm into his hands the guns light up, his right handed gun changes from pure white to white with green flames on its barrel, and the gun on the left changes from its white color scheme to having something aching to white with blue crystals coating the barrel.

Taking aim, he unloads, the gun on the right fire a ball of green fire and the gun on the right fires a ball of what Danny would later theorize is a crystal made of super condensed ice. Thinking he got the bastard who dare hurt Dani, Our young hero allows himself a smirk, which quickly dissolves into nothing as the man or thing transforms before his eyes into something that could very well be full body armor. A red and black color scheme, an upper over shirt with a short cut off but long sleeves, a body suit under, the top part being black but the bottom being red and black mixed into an arrow like motif, his right hand covered by a black arm guard and a completely different sword that looked like a bat wing, clawed red feet, a helmet that looked to be part of the body suit with silver parts adorning it, and baleful orange eyes that seemed to pierce your soul. The man changed back immediately afterwards and sat on the concrete, the transformation not only dispelling Danny's clone but also deflecting Danny's attacks.

"Okay kid, I think that's just about enough, don't you?" The Enigma of a man spoke clearly in a voice that may have been a mix between tiredness and authority. "I've had quite enough today kid, I don't need you trying to rip me a new one for no reason other than to probably measure his dick size."

"You attacked Dani, made her cry. That's more than enough reason for me to tear you apart limb by limb." Danny says with a conviction he could feel through his soul. The man would not get away with hurting his family.

"Whoa there Lone Ranger, I didn't touch your girlfriend, I was helping her to her feet before you decided that I needed to become a permanent part of this scenery. I found her like that, all crying and stuff on the ground. Be happy I was there to stop her from becoming demon grade mincemeat."

Danny, for the first time since the fight began turned his gaze toward Dani, searching her for confirmation of the strangers actions. Not seeing a mark on her and the six Screamer corpses next to her body, he lowers his arms and drops his guns, running for Dani, he throws his arms around her and starts rocking her back and forth, speaking a lot, but not actually saying anything as he tries to coax her out of the shock. She falls asleep in his arms, still crying and shivering, mumbling about blood and death the entire time. "What's your name?"

"Dante."

"Well, I'm sorry I tried to tear your head off, but she's in shock, never seen this much blood before. Do you have a place I could have her rest?"

"Yeah, my shop is just down the street. She could crash there for a bit, may even give Patty someone to talk to."

Danny picks Dani up with ease and holds her bridal style as he floats of the ground, Cujo shrinking to his puppy form and jumping on his shoulders. "Lead the way."

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something? Like your weapons of great destruction on the ground over there perhaps? Or your names?" Dante points to the guns on the ground, sitting there innocently, as if they didn't almost put him six feet below.

Danny, realizing he probably can't get them himself, looks toward Cujo. "Fetch boy", and with that, the ghost dog grows once more this time to the size of a Lab and retrieves the weaponry and returns to Danny's side, "Good boy. My name is Danny Fenton, this is Dani Fenton and my dog Cujo. Now could we leave now? I don't want her to catch a cold." With that, our heroes set off to the one and only Devil May Cry agency.

_**Scene Change: Devil May Cry building**_

Flashback End

Danny reflects on the earlier events and swears to himself to never charge in like that without checking to make sure that his companions are safe first. He still didn't have names for his pistols yet. He takes a minute to remember why they need names anyway, and remembers what Dante said to him.

Flashback

"Hey, Dan or Whatever your name was, what's the name of those pistols you were toting around earlier?" Dante asks as he sits in his chair, eating cold pizza and drinking warm beer. "If you have guns that sweet, they have to have a name, it gives them personality, gives them reason to never fail you. If you name something, it will always be yours, and it will always want to be yours. Take my guns for example. Ebony and Ivory, I hand crafted these guns from the blood of a demon who could make metal from the air, that's why they never run out of bullets, they don't even have a clip slot, and they never fire for anyone else, because giving them a name, I gave them purpose, I gave them souls, and the only reason they work for me is that I respect them, I care for them. That's why your guns need names. Give them life, and they will secure yours.

Flashback End

Danny wracks his brain for good names for his guns before he remembers what Dante's guns were named. _He named his guns after their colors, I wonder._

Danny looks at his guns long and hard before, finally, he smiles. _You, who represent a part of my soul, that guard me and protect my loved ones, you who shine of the brightest green and coldest blue, I know your names, and I call them for you to hear. _"From this day forward, may these names bring about your greatness, may you protect those I hold dear, and I breathe life into you with these names. You shall be known as Cyan and Jade, the warriors of the fire and ice.

Chapter End.


	6. Girl Power

Dialogue

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Power words**

_**Scene Change**_

!#$%^&*()_+Line break/Time Skip!#$%^&*()_+

Flashback Flashback End

(sound effects and facts)

_**!#$%^&*()_+ **_Lemon Alert _**!#$%^&*()_+**_

**A.N. (READ IF AT ALL POSSIBLE)**

To tell you the truth, I'm going to have Danny and his cohorts just pass back through the Devil May Cry verse, but now, we have to move them to a different stage. They will be receiving weapons from Dante and leaving to Gotham city to help Dani with a problem she has. For those of you who actually read my stories, I am going to try something different for Dimension jumping chapters. They will be short, only just telling you what dimension they are in before I cut it, but the chapter after will always be at least 7,000 words.

My beta has also been telling me I haven't been putting in the Disclaimer, but let's get real people, unless by some act of God alone I win the lottery or sue bill gates, I will never have enough to buy any of these guys from their owners, so there really is no need for any more disclaimers.

Chapter 5: Three Strong Independent Women with the Rightish Attitude.

!#$%^&*()_+ Time Skip 2 months !#$%^&*()_+

It was dawn when Clockwork came into Dante's room and explained to Danny what needed to be done to help his clone, who had been nothing but a zombie since they first stepped into this dimension. She needed confidence, in herself and her abilities before she would really break out of her funk. The destination was chosen and The Crew (this is what I'm going to start calling them) were given 10 minutes to say goodbye to their new friend, on the promise that they would see him again, when the Pandorica opens. Dante, not wanting the people who had become his friends to leave with nothing, gave them each something near and dear to his heart, a weapon. To Dani, he gave a purple guitar that he called Nevan. He said she would never leave her behind. To Cujo, he gave a weapon that looked like a three sided Nunchaku, which he called Cerberus, placing the ring of the weapon on the ghost dogs neck, the frozen bones shrank until they were nothing more that ornaments on the newly formed collar. Finally, to Danny, he gave him a briefcase with what looked to be electricity lines traveling from a center ornament, he called it Pandora, and explained that she had a total of six-hundred and sixty-six transformations, each one as different as the one before it. With one last wave and a tear in their eyes, Clockwork opens the portal under their feet, and they disappear from Devil May Cry, for now, none noticing that behind the neon sign, a white crack that looked eerily like the smile of a madman that The Crew would soon come into contact with.

_**Scene Change in an apartment building in upper Gotham.**_

They arrive, forming onto the floor, Dani in Danny's arms, sleeping. She's been doing that a lot since that day, and besides sleeping, she's also been having nightmares, which she was having now. Spotting the couch in the center of the room even in the dark, Danny sets her down and takes out another one of the weapons he took from home, his scythe, imbued with the power of nightmares, not only able to give them, but also able to take them away, Danny named her Misery. Raising the supernatural weapon over his head, he prepares to reenact a ritual that has become the usual for them as of late and take away her dreams, but before he gets the chance, he feels something wrap around his feet, then his mid-section, then his chest and neck, completely immobilizing him. The light come on, bathing the room in a shock of the color from the furniture being illuminated. He looks down to notice that he is wrapped in a thick vine, connected to a plant in the corner of the room. Looking around, he spots three women glaring at him with a fire he didn't remember since Sam found her parents trying to marry her off to some pretty boy trust funder. In front of him was, to his slight surprise, green, but not the normal ghost green, green like 'Overgrowth the Father of Nature', her hair through had to be the reddest color in the spectrum, her eyes were the same green as the plant restricting his movements. To his left was a perky looking blond haired, blue eyed woman who would have looked harmless instead of the nail incrusted bat she was wielding. To his right was a woman with short black hair and coal black eyes, the whip in her hand gave him the impression that she was a figure he did not want to get on the wrong side of. He stands there, scythe still raised, looking at the other three conscious people in the room, and then at the one unconscious female and the dog guarding her. He turns his attention back to the other conversation ready people.

"This look as bad as I think it does?" He asks in a monotone that tells the others he knows he's in trouble.

"Yeah well, you can't be standing over a girl in an apartment full of women with the whole grim look and not look bad, at least, I don't think?" The peppy one speaks with a touch of confusion.

"Hmm, well, this is awkward, but my name is Danny, this is Dani and Cujo, and believe it or not, we kinda need your help.

"And what if we say no?" the green one speaks now, her voice cold and calculating. The voice of a scientist, Danny realizes in glee, he can deal with scientist.

"This girl, she is hurt in a way that I cannot heal her, she needs something I can't provide" He looks uncomfortable now "… She needs Girl Power."

Chapter End.


	7. Ze long road ahead of her…Dani's healing

Dialogue

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Power words**

_**Scene Change**_

!#$%^&*()_+Line break/Time Skip!#$%^&*()_+

Flashback Flashback End

(sound effects and facts)

_**!#$%^&*()_+ **_Lemon Alert _**!#$%^&*()_+**_

**A.N. (READ IF AT ALL POSSIBLE)**

Sorry, sorry, sorry. I lost my flash drive was 'misplaced' by my sister when I didn't cut the grass. Oh well, here's the next chapter, and just to be clear, this chapter and the next are going to be Dani centric, and I plan on them being awesome.

Chapter 6: Ze long road ahead of her…Dani's healing.

Harley looks at the boy who just broke into their apartment like he had just grown another head and did the funky chicken while speaking in arithmetic.

"Uhhh…what nah?" Her eloquent speech snaps her two roommates out of their stupor at the incredibly stupid explanation and resume their glaring at the Boy who named himself Danny, only this time with much more hate.

"Let me get this straight, you bring this girl here to help her?" Selina asks in a suspicious tone, making Danny nod his head. "Because you can't help her?" again nod. "Because she needs, and let me be as eloquent as I can with this, 'Girl Power'?" Danny starts to sweat because of the look in the females eyes, but nods anyway. "I see." She turns to Ivy. "Feed him to the plants." Danny starts to panic because he has no doubt the green woman would do just that, so he starts to struggle to be released from his leafy prison.

"What about the girl?" Ivy asks in a calculated voice, wondering how this crazy person got into their home undetected. The plants would have told her if someone other than Selina and Harley had walked through the door or came through the window.

"Eh, you can just grass her too Red", Harley suggest, really too sleepy to do much of anything at 3.00 a.m.

Hearing this causes Danny to stop struggling, going board stiff at the implication of what they would do to Dani. Something awakes, deep within Danny, and with it a memory. One of an old enemy of his, and he utters the command before he even realizes he's speaking.

"**My name is Phantom, by the Commune of the All Mother; I command thee to obey me at once!**" His voice reverberates in two tones, and his eyes glow like the Fourth of July in a shower of greens.

Selina and Harley stare at him then burst into laughter, Harley actually falling to the floor and rolling.

"Can you believe this clown Red?" Harley asks, still ROTFLOL.

"Seriously Pam, you can make him fertilizer already, it's too late for the comedy routine." Selina says, still laughing slightly. When she hears nothing from her green friend, she turns to see that she has released their captive and now stands by his side, silent and dazed. This sobers the mood and brings the other women into DEFCON 7. (Recommended only for psycho killers and people who mess with them on Mondays.)

"What did you do to Red?" Harley screams, rush him with her studded bat, only to be wrapped in a vine and stuck to the ceiling. Selina tries to go high, but only makes herself an easier target for Danny to blast, and with a spray of liquid ectoplasm, she also adheres to the ceiling.

"You will not touch her!" His voice seems to echo in their heads, the power behind it scaring them into stillness. "Now, if you had not interrupted me while I was talking, I would have told you what I meant." He glares at the two women, as if daring them to say a word in defiance, they intelligently shut up. "Where we just were, she experienced something she couldn't take, and it broke her inside. Destroyed her confidence, stopped her from talking, and even gave her continuous nightmares… Damn it, I forgot to take the nightmare away!" Danny looks towards Dani and raised his scythe once more. "**Misery, accept your company.**" And with one swing, slashed through Dani and the couch she was currently resting on, splitting the couch in two.

"You **Son of a Bitch**!" Selina screams, the thought of the girl being killed in her sleep getting to her more than she would ever reveal.

"What, the couch? I'll reimburse you." Danny says in a nonchalant manner.

"Forget the couch, you just sliced a small person in half in our apartment. Blood stains don't work well with hard wood floors!" Harley, expressing her concern in her own Harlequin way.

Danny looks at the in a weird way, then remembers himself. "Oh yeah, you wouldn't know how Misery works would you? Huh, well, in layman terms Misery is a dream catcher. She can give dreams, and she can take them away, but she doesn't cut people, object sure, but not people. I usually replace Dani's nightmares with dreams about chocolate and coke-cola. She hurts herself when she has those nightmares, so I take them away. It is my fault that she's having them after all. I didn't watch her properly, and she saw something so jolting, she fell into a trance. I need your help for that reason; she can't open up to me. It's like she wants to, but something is stopping her. She needs her confidence back, and I don't know how to make a teenage girl confident, but I'm betting you do. All I'm asking is help her heal, become who she was, or as close as she's ever going to be after what's happened to her." Danny looks to them with pleading in his eyes, near begging them to help, but he can see they still don't like or trust him.

"Oh, we're just supposed to listen to the person who broke into our flat, hypnotized our best friend and destroyed our sofa." Harley says, meaning to be funny but making a point. Danny, although, looks at her weirdly once again before looking at Ivy and jumping back in surprise.

"When the hell did she get there? I could have sworn I told the plants to pin you guys to the ceiling, why isn't she on the ceiling, plants pin her to the ceiling." Danny panics a small bit, seeing the enemy current not helpless on the ceiling. The foliage doesn't move, but neither does the woman, leading Danny to believe that she may just have given up and was waiting for confinement, wasting no time; he throws her up to the ceiling, sticking her there with ectoplasm. "Man, I've got to learn how to use these powers. Um, okay, how do I do this? **By decree of the All Mother, I, Phantom, release you of your duty.**"With a wave of his arm, the greenery moves to its previous positions in the corners of the room, dropping Harley to the floor, which Danny quickly rectifies with the same technique used on her friends, and soon, all the plants are back to their previous position.

"Huh? Wha… What happened to me?" Pamela asks as she wakes from her trance, looking at the ground, she wakes with a start, struggling to get herself down, to no avail. She calls to her children, but they won't listen to her. She looks at the youth that stands looking up to them (not metaphorically mind you) and speaks in a voice that could (and actually had) kill. "Let. Me. Down. **NOW!**"

"What? You just surrendered! I'll let you down when you stop trying to kill Dani and agree to help her. That's my only offer. Take it, or hang up there until you starve or die of thirst, whichever comes first. I would suggest taking the offer. I'm the only hope you have of getting that stuff off.

Ivy looks to her companions and at the strange substance holding them in place, seeing that the man may be right, she had never seen this substance before, and if it could stop her from communicating with her babies, they may really stay stuck until the dehydrated. "We accept whatever terms you may have." She sighs in defeat.

Danny looks to her with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes, knowing he could make it through the scientist. "Thank you, so very much."

Selina scoffs, "Whatever, this crap better come out of my hair or I'm castrating you in your sleep." She pops her claws for affect. Which…

"You know, that would be a whole lot more menacing if your weren't stuck to your own roof, right?" (Barely contained laughter). "I mean, you would do better to hiss at me!" Danny is laughing now, enjoying his joke a little too much in Selina's opinion. With a small chuckle at the look on her face, Danny levitates up to the ceiling and absorbs the ectoplasm, setting them free and dropping them unceremoniously on their faces, except for Selina, who managed to land on her feet.

Harley rubs her nose and stares at the stranger for the first time and is shocked at what she sees. He's a kid, probably barely old enough to drive, long hair the color of the purest platinum, eyes the shade and intensity of neon, a tall muscular body that had her drooling a little bit, a perfectly angled face and cute little silver goatee on his chin, with lips she briefly fantasized about kissing just to feel. The shark teeth metal fingernails were a cool accessory, but the thing that got her was his skin, which was a color of white her face paint would never be able to achieve. All in all, joker was slowly being replaced. 'What am I thinkin', nobody could replace Mishtah J, nobody! Could they…'

Ivy, looking him over, finds nothing of notice, but knowing such a thing was not true. She still couldn't connect with her babies, telling her that the substance wasn't what was stopping her commands from coming through, it was the strange man in front of her, and if she wanted to get them out of this safely, she would have to listen, find out how he was stopping her from speaking to her babies, and rip that ability out of him.

Selina's thought weren't that far from Ivy's. This…Asshole, breaks into their home, makes fools of them, and then asks for their help? She'd show him where he could shove that inquiry of his. No one makes a monkey out of this cat and misses the claws.

Dani…was still unconscious, dreaming of playing her favorite clone in Mega Monster 6 eating junk food and drinking soda. Even in her dreams though, she still couldn't beat him at the game.

"Okay, I think we got off to a bad start, so hows about introductions. My name is Danny Fenton, this is Dani Fenton and my dog Cujo, what are your names?" He asks in innocence, hoping he was being polite, not remembering he adhered them to their own ceiling only a while ago.

With a growl, "Cat Woman" she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that her name was Selina Kyle. She sends a covert look to the others to follow her example.

"My name is Poison Ivy" With a thought process similar to the cat queen, she wouldn't give him the pleasure of knowing her name was Pamela Lillian Isley

"My name's Harley." She says happily, she doesn't care if he knows that name, but she wouldn't be called by her given name. Harleen Quinzel, she hated that name with a passion, it represented her life before her Mishtah J, and as far as she was concerned, she didn't have a life before Joker.

"So, your names are Selina, Pamela and Harleen, nice names." The looks on their faces speaks in a volume and decibel that brings Danny to a conclusion that he hopes isn't right. "You didn't say your actual names, did you?" It was phrased more as a statement than a question, but at their nods, he determines it doesn't matter, he just read their minds. "Damn it! My Powers are growing too quickly, at this rate, I'll start to blow things up just looking at them."

All the girls start to imagine this man with superman laser vision, out of control, while looking at them and subconsciously shift to the left a few feet.

"Anyway, before anymore weirdness happens, I had better leave. Thank you again for what you are doing, I don't know how to repay you." He bows. So deeply his torso becomes parallel to the floor.

Don't you worry about that sugah", Harley says as she sashays over to him, "We'll think of something before you come back." The way she licks her lips unsettles Danny, but he shrugs it off, saying that maybe it was just her personality.

Danny turns to his faithful companion and gives his orders. "Cujo, wake up boy." Cujo awakes to see the three females and his master. "Listen up boy, I have a very important job for you to do, can you do it for me?" Danny asks his trusty hound, getting a lick to the face. "Okay, I need you to protect Dani, okay boy? Protect Dani and these women at all cost. Don't let any harm come to them. You do that and I'll have a treat for you when I come back. Okay boy?" Cujo barks and jumps onto the destroyed sofa next to Dani, curling before falling asleep on top of her. "Cujo will keep her safe, and you if you let him. Please help her, she's all the family I have left."

Danny looks to the side, and a portal appears, opening clockwise in a swirl of blue. Before leaving Danny walks over to Dani and kisses her forehead, causing her to smile in her sleep. "I'll see you later Dani." Slipping a letter into her beanie, he walks through the portal, and disappears.

Chapter End.


	8. Ze long road ahead of her Part 2

Dialogue

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Power words**

_**Scene Change**_

!#$%^&*()_+Line break/Time Skip!#$%^&*()_+

Flashback Flashback End

(sound effects and facts)

_**!#$%^&*()_+ **_Lemon Alert _**!#$%^&*()_+**_

**A.N. (READ IF AT ALL POSSIBLE)**

I do not own any version of the DC universe, even the one in my dreams. Apparently, my mother owns that one.

Chapter 7: Ze long road ahead of her…Part 2, the clown who knew the mind.

Harley looks to the girl on the sofa with a mix between pity and giddiness. It had been a long time since she helped anyone with her skills as a psychologist, and even longer since she felt they actually needed the help. Then again, when your only relative breaks into the home of three of the deadliest women in Gotham, Gotham of all places, just to get you help, you know you need it bad. This would be more fun than a barrel of exploding monkeys.

"So…what do we do with the kid?" Selina asks with a look bordering annoyance, but also going into pity. She knew she should hate that Danny guy, but she also knew she would do anything to help her sister, and if that meant breaking into The Bat cave to get Batman to do it, she wouldn't hesitate. But she also knew that she knew absolutely nothing about teenagers, or how to deal with them. Sure she might have been one before, but she wasted her teen years away looking at boys from afar and studying, she knew nothing about how teenagers worked then, and she damned sure didn't know how teenagers worked now. She only accepted because she thought she could just neuter the jerk when she got off the ceiling, but he was too powerful, she could tell just by seeing him control Ivy, one of the strongest willed of women she knew, and in Gotham, no matter who you were, you followed Gotham's Five Main Rules of Villainous Conduct.

1. Don't Ever Cross Batman!

2. Don't Ever Mess With Joker!

3. Don't Ask Why The Sky Is Red! (LAW 53 of the Laws of Anime)

4. Always Go Where The Money Is!

And last but not least in the slightest

5. If someone more Powerful Than You Asks You A Favor, You Do It!

Selina, heck, they all knew that rule, and followed it, because in Gotham, People only 'asked' once, before they started killing everything you love, and the kid was clearly leaps and bounds above them, so she would play along, for now.

"We'll deal with it like we always do, now, before it gets out of hand. First, we fix the couch," and with a wave of her hand, the foliage is under her command once more, wrapping and expanding in a way that makes the couch as new as it would ever be again. "Now, we talk. What do you suppose we do for the little girl? " Pam asks, her tone softening now that she can feel her babies again, and in pity, because she could see herself like this, it had happened once before, her traumatized, sleeping all the time just to get away from it all, because you thought about it when you were awake. The nightmares weren't much better, but with some skullcap, vervain and horsetall tea, she would sleep so deeply that she wouldn't dream. Seeing this girl now, trying so hard to run away from it in all her dreams, only to find it there waiting for her, she felt a prickle of sadness for her. That didn't mean she would do anything against the group, if they voted the girl gone, she would be on the corner so fast her butt would leave skid marks.

"I say we keep her, I mean, she's obviously just a little girl who needs guidance, and we can give that, I mean, we were once teenagers, we can do this." Harley chimes in with her two cents on the matter, and brightens the mood just by being there. Selina and Pam look at each other and nod. They could do this, and by Rule five, they didn't want to know what would happen if that guy came back and didn't find his little cousin well. They shivered at the thought, not they would ever tell that to anyone.

"Ok, someone wake her, it's too hard to sleep with someone we don't know in the house, and I refuse to let this be an elaborate plan to kill us in our sleep." Selina

With a poke from Harley, Dani wakes up with a cute stretch and yawn routine, rubbing the sleep from her eyes; she looks at the women, then at her surrounding, and immediately jumps back with a scared look on her face.

_I was captured? But how, and where's Danny? Oh my God, did the Screamers get him? I gotta find him, I just gotta! _With those frantic thoughts, Dani start looking around, phasing through the furniture that she conveniently noticed was covered in vines. Knowing that she only knew one person who could do that, she looked out the floor-to-ceiling window wall that was supported in the lofts' wall and expected to see the city overrun with plant life. When greeted with a red sky and a dark city, she is confused. If Overgrowth didn't cause this and Screamers didn't cause this, then who did?

"Hi!" Harley

With a jump that nearly sent her through the ceiling, Dani turns around to see The three women, who oddly, find themselves even more drawn to the girl. (It is known in manga/anime as the Kawaii Effect).

"W-w-who are you! Where's Danny! Where is this? Where's Danny!"

"Calm down half-pint!" Selina shouts with a voice not many hear from the sultry thief. "Your cousin sent you here for us to help you. You are currently in our flat in East-Gotham. I'm Selina, this is Harley and Ivy. Your name is Dani correct?" At the nod, Harley picks up.

"Look sugah, your cousin dropped hints that your sufferin' from nightmares and probably a few mental disorders dealing with stress. I'm a Psychiatrist, I can help you with that. But you have ta trust meh. Can you do that?" the nod comes later this time, but it still comes.

"Where's Danny?" Dani asks again. She has to know. Danny is all she has left, without him, she doesn't wanna know what would happen to her. That Screamers might still be around, and she never wants to go through what happened when she was alone with those evil sons of bitches ever again. NOT EVER AGAIN!

Dani Starts to shake and rock and mutter incoherent sentences until it settles into one lone stream of "." Ivy heart breaks looking at the girl, and with a wave of her hand, she orders her plants to induce an unconscious state in the girl, stopping her rocking and muttering, but not her shaking, and she would shake well into the night.


End file.
